Angels and Love
by zendayagomez
Summary: What's behind the love? Behind the love of Austin and Ally
1. Chapter 1

Marquita, Thanks for making the translation.  
There's no way i can make it whitout you.

* * *

I am Rocky, the angel. Yes I'm an angel, but not just any. I'm a love angel. I'm not cupid. I repeat, I'M NOT CUPID! Cupid is our boss, and I don't know why they give him so much credit. It's the angels that work! Every angel was created specifically for two people, two people that fall in love and only fall in love once. If for any reason they don't fall in love, us angels lose our... well... right to be an angel, and they send us to the dark side where all the bad angels go.

Nobody wants to go there. They say it's horrible, and there's no going back. Scary right?

And for those who were wondering, all the girlfriends or ex-boyfriends are each part of everybody's plan. We have a list. There is a legend of an angel who lost it's way and had to pay but he changed the history of the world. It's a legend, an acheivement to make two people without hopes fall in love. To do that you need to be an extremely powerful angel. The legend states that that will pass. Nobody believes in it but me, but to whoever cares, its only a kid's story.

Well finally I'm really tired and I want to have some vacation. Nobody needs to know. Nothing will happen if I leave for a few days. I think it's time to pack, I'll be back within a week.


	2. Girfriends and Girl Friends

**Marquita, Thanks for making the translation.  
There's no way i can make it whitout you**

* * *

Wow I deserve that vacation! No worries or work, just me and only me and nobody else. Maybe I should see what happened when I was gone. Pfffft, I don't think much happened whene I let them make a video with a girl with bad breath...

I'm wondering what they are doing now. It would be best that I go see.

I lower down to the mortal world to see Austin and Ally. Right away I realized that Austin was talking with Kira, asking if she wanted to go out with him. Oh no. Thhis is bad! Kira isn't on the list! I need to do something.

"AUSTIN, WHAT'S YOU'R PROBLEM?! DON'T ASK HER TO GO OUT WITH YOU SHE ISN'T ON THE LIST!"

I forgot that Austin can't hear or see me. I need to think... and if I throw a vase at his head so that he faints and I drag him to a secret room so that I can brainwash him and... it's useless. I can't touch the mortal's things. But I can do magic. Ummmmmmmm... okay I will look in my magic mirror to see what happened when I was gone.

MHM. MMMMMMMMMMM. Ok, I have an idea. Trish will buy a whole bunch of flowers from the store. Obviously I need to get her with magic. Ugh what was that spell? Oh! I have it.

"If between the flowers you can't chose, choose them all, you can't lose."

Now Austin will take the credit.

I should probably watch them. Anything can happen.

**Two hours later:**

Why does Austin keep thinking about Kira? I guess... I guess I need to do something. I need to think. Wait Austin and Ally are planning something I wonder what...

"Let me help you plan the perfect date!" I hear Ally say.

This is perfect! I know just how I will do this! HAHAHAHAHAGAGAGASASJDBJS *cough* I need to work on my evil laugh.

Ok, here are Austin and Ally planing the perfect date. I need more action, but I need them to practice their date, it's a classic.I need to whisper so that they will do what I want. If us angels whisper in their ear they will do what we want. Okay, here I go.

"Ally, bring the blanket so that you can practice that date. Sit on it."

"Austin sit right next to her."

It worked! And at just the right time!

"Austin, put your arm around Ally"

"Ally, rest your head on his shoulder."

"Raise your head and kiss"

It works I don't think they will kiss. Wait... yes yes yes! Closer, closer!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NO DEZ NOOOOOOOOOO!

It was working, why? I guess both should fall in love.

No no wait a second! Ally's face shows that she fell in love with Austin! Well, something is something, now All I need to do is make Austin fall in love with Ally. But, how? I'll come back tomorrow with more ideas.

**The next day:**

No Ally! What are you doing?! Don't help him with his date! No no no no... of course you gave him the basket ugh now she's going away. I'm doomed to die alone! Nooooo! I can ruin the date, yes I'll do that! I'll change the necklaces, I'll put in the pickles, and she is alegric to grass. PERFECT!

I should go see that everything turns out wrong, well good. Wrong for them, good for me AHAHAHAHA yes not THATS an evil laugh!

Ugh what is Ally doing here?! Oh no. She's only going to ruin it! I think I should sit and whatch the show.

Yes! Kira is furious and everybody is wet! Yessssssss!

**At Sonic Boom:**

Poor ally, she feels guilty. Yes here comes Austin... with... Kira? This can't be good.

AUSTIN HAD A DATE WITH KIRA?! WHAT?! NOOOOOOO I NEED TO PLAN SOMETHING! OH NO. Ally Has a brocken heart! Everythime somebody has a brocken heart, an angel gets weak.

A-A-ACHOOOOOO I think I'm catching a cold. I need to do something. NOW.

If I don't do it, I will die, or worse- they will send me to the dark side .


End file.
